The marketplace is increasingly being flooded with smart and highly interactive devices. Many of these systems are voice-based interactive devices that communicate with end users using artificial speech. Example voice-based interactive devices include, but are not limited to, robots, toys, computers, smartphones, tablets, intelligent personal assistants, appliances, televisions, Internet of Things (IoT) devices, etc.